


Don't Forget Me

by Walsingham



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Children Of Earth Spoiler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walsingham/pseuds/Walsingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his death, Ianto is worried Jack will forget him.</p><p>Written for my friend Meg, because ITS HER BIRTHDAY!<br/>HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEG!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetSourInsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSourInsanity/gifts).



_“I love you.”_

_“Don't. Ianto, stay with me. Stay with me. Please! Stay with me, please, please...”_

_“Hey. It was good, yeah?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Don't forget me.”_

_“Never could.”_

_“A thousand years’ time? You won't remember me.”_

_“Yes I will. I promise. I will.”_

***

   A thousand years ago, the 456 sealed Thames House, and pumped a virus into the air, killing everyone inside.

   Including Ianto.

   Jack had held Ianto in his arms for the last time, and said he’d never forget him, even in a    thousand years’ time.

   Occasionally, Jack would flick a sad gaze to where Ianto was standing, but look right through him, as if he could sense that he was there. Each time, Ianto’s heart would leap, but Jack would just look away again.

   Ianto cried whenever Jack was killed, sitting with him until he had woken up, and would rest a hand on his arm. As if driven by instinct, Jack’d put his hand in the same place, but only for a moment, before he’d mentally shake himself and flip up the collar of his trench coat, already forgetting the feeling of a ghosts hand on his arm.

   The days and nights eventually blended together, but Ianto was content just to be at Jack’s side, even if Jack was oblivious.

   Jack never talked about Ianto to anyone. Occasionally, he would slip his hand into the pocket of his trench coat, where Ianto knew a stopwatch resided. If it wasn’t for this simple habit, Ianto would have thought that Jack had broken his promise, that he had forgotten him.

   But he hadn’t.

   On the 19th of August, 3010, Jack had looked up into the sky, the stars reflecting off the tears in his eyes, his quivering lips forming four simple words.

_“Happy birthday, Ianto Jones.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos + concrit always welcome!  
> xxx


End file.
